Generally, a handle bar for a bicycle is formed of a metallic pipe. If uncovered, a driver, when gripping the handle bar, often feels a cold or hard pipe which is uncomfortable, or his hands may to slip along the pipe. Accordingly, a the handle bar, especially a drop-type handle bar, is usually wound with a tape of cloth or the like. Since the driver may grip the drop-type handle bar at a plurality of portions along its straight and bent portions, the tape is wound along the entire length of the handle bar.
An application of tape, however, is troublesome and takes much time and its replacement also takes much time because its removal from the handle bar is very difficult.